History at a Glance
By Ellis Tucci Life in 1949 has evolved massively into the lifestyle that we enjoy today, in 2014. To many, the 1940s conjure ford memories of a peaceful time, when one could leave your back door unlocked, and the biggest worry was being an accused communist. From that sentence there, you can see how much life has changed, but, not as you may think. There are many things in 1949 that were in a better state than they are now; the median income, when adjusted for inflation, is actually more than the current average income per household. Currency The exchange rate of currency is a value that has fluctuated vastly throughout the past, the value of a single United States dollar was significantly more than it is today (One dollar in 2013 was nine dollars in 1950.) Even accounting for inflation, the standard of living was significantly higher, as was the education level, at number one in the world. Given the improved buying power of the dollar, people like Holden's parents would be exponentially better off than people in the same position today. The mere facts that smaller cars sold for $690, while houses sold for upwards of $11,000 is astounding. Culture The nineteen forties also saw a monumental boost in active culture among teens with the post-war economic boom encouraging every development. In the late forties and early fifties, teenagers were marginalised by the adult population, with little in the way of established entertainment for the to use, they adapted and found new and alternate entertainment. These forms of fun consisted of things as little as meeting for lunch and talking with friends, to using a more refined form of communication: radio. Included in the cultural boom was the creation of new types of music, including the Doo Wop, and the return of old favorites, such as Jazz, R&B, and crooning. Style The style of the late 1940s evolved to reflect a nation no longer held down by the burden of war, and bathing in economic prosperity. The styles of the era incorporated more vibrant colors, compared to the grays and browns of the early forties. Although a completely different type of style, various companies changed the way that they reached their customers, including very stylized drawings of their products, for clothing companies, these new ads definitely helped accelerate the transition into new clothing styles. Musical Showcase Frankie Lane – "That Lucky Old Sun," a Billboard number two hit of 1949 Bing Crosby – "Dear Hearts and Gentle People." In this song, one can observe a slow transition to a more upbeat tune only year later. Guy Mitchell – "My Truly Truly Fair." A drastic increase in tempo, pitch, and content reflects more optimistic times. Gallery LIFE45.jpg H6.jpg Afamily.jpg|An "Atomic Family" gathering around a cabinet radio home.jpg|A very stylish bungalow style home, an extremely popular ascetic style in the 1940s HighschoolBowtips.jpg|Directions on specific ways to wear your bow for young ladies in the 1940s 1940.jpg|A photo c.1940 of Valley Forge Military Academy, Salinger's alma mater